


Sorry I'm Late

by Latishiante1001



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hot Topic, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, SPN Beautiful Words Challenge, Surprises, iridescent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: It’s been a few months since you and Cas have started dating and now, on your 6-month anniversary, Cas is running a little late. But he has his ways of making it up to you.





	Sorry I'm Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingyoudowiththatthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/gifts).



> This is for @thing-you-do-with-that-thing’s SPN Beautiful Words Challenge! My word was Iridescent (Producing a display of rainbow colors). Hope all of you like it!

  
Walking down the hallway from the living room in the bunker, you were on your way to your room a little bummed out. You and Cas had started dating exactly six months from today and a few days ago, something Heaven-related came up and Cas had to leave. He promised that he'd be back by today, and here today is, no Cas. And you weren't mad at him, you couldn't be. What he was doing was important to him, and you, but... It still sucks that he wasn't there.   
  
As you were lost in thought, you didn't see Dean coming out of his room and bumped right into him. You stumbled before catching yourself, Dean placing a light grip on your shoulder to steady you.   
  
"Woah, shortie. You good," asked Dean, smiling at you.   
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. I was just thinking." You smiled back at him, though it quickly fell as you remembered why you were thinking.   
  
"Pretty hard, I'm assuming. Hey, look, I know what today is and that Cas isn't here. But he'd be here if he could, you know that. Besides, he's probably just running a little late, that's all," said Dean, still smiling at you. Smiling like he knew something you didn't.   
  
"Yeah... I just hope I see him at least once today," you tell him, putting your hands in your jean pockets.   
  
"You will. Even if he just pops by for a few minutes, you'll see him today. I'll talk to you later, okay kiddo?" Dean pats you on the shoulder before moving past you in the direction you just came from.   
  
"I'm only three years younger than you, you know!" You turn towards his direction, yelling at him.   
  
"I know, kiddo," is his loud reply as he disappears past the doorway.   
  
You sigh in exasperation before continuing on your way to your room so you could be alone and sulk. It only took a few moments before you were about to open your door to your room when you hear movement from inside. Stopping, you think about going to get Dean but decide to handle this yourself. You pull out your gun, cocking it quietly and turning the doorknob slowly before you slam the door open and point your gun at the intruder. But it wasn't an intruder.   
  
It was  _ Cas. _

  
You let out a breath, putting the safety back on before tossing your gun on the chair next to the door. You smile and walk towards Cas, telling him, "You scared the shit out of me," as you wrap your arms around him, standing on your toes to bury your face in his neck.   
  
Cas smiles and hugs you back, holding you tightly before you hear and feel him say, "I'm sorry. I wanted to surprise you but that didn't turn out well, did it?"   
  
You chuckle and pull back just enough to look at him, whispering, "Happy six months, Cas," and kissing him softly.   
  
"Happy six months, Y/N. I'm sorry for being late," says Cas, looking apologetic before he kisses you softly again, and again.   
  
"It's okay. You're here now and that's what matters,” is your reply before you bury your face in his neck, just holding him and taking in his odd but intoxicating scent. Cas stands there with you, holding you as the both of you stay close together after being away from each other for what felt like years. You let out a gasp as you feel light brushing on your arms as you can tell that Cas is wrapping his wings around you.   
  
The two of you stand there for what seems like hours but was only minutes before Cas tells you, “I have a couple of presents for you to make up for my tardiness.”   
  
“Cas, you didn’t have to get me anything,” you tell him, smiling at him after you pulled back enough to look up at him.   
  
“I know, but I wanted to, angel.” Keeping his wings and an arm wrapped around you, he uses his free hand to reach behind him on your desk to grab a bag. He moves back and grabs your hand to lead you to the bed, having you sit next to him before he hands you the bag. “It’s not much but I figured you’d like them.”   
  
You smile and reach into the bag, taking out the first item. It was an  **iridescent** phone case that had ‘MERMAID IN DISGUISE’ written in black lettering and a couple of seashells under the writing. You laugh and look at Cas before telling him, “I love it, Cas. I’ve been needing a new phone case too. Thank you.”   
  
“You’re welcome. There’s another thing that I know you’ve been needing in there too.”   
  
Setting the phone case down, you reach back in the bag and take out a box that contains a phone charger that matches the phone case with an  **iridescent** look to it. “This, I definitely needed. My other one is so close to breaking. Thanks, Cas. I really needed these. I love you so much.”   
  
“I love you too. Now,” Cas takes your presents and puts them back in the bag before setting them on the bedside table and leaning over you until you’re laying back on the bed, “Let me really make it up to you.”

 

* * *

 

The presents are real-life things at Hot Topic so here are the links-

 

[ Link to Charger ](https://www.hottopic.com/product/iridescent-ombre-lightning-charging-cable/11805252.html)

[ Link to Phone Case ](https://www.hottopic.com/product/mermaid-in-disguise-holographic-plastic-smartphone-case/11423018.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you liked this little drabble and I wish I could’ve made it longer but I barely had any ideas for this one. I still have a fic for @thing-you-do-with-that-thing‘s MCU version of this challenge with Thor so keep your eyes open for it. It'll be posted on Thursday.


End file.
